Photovoltaic modules are commonly mounted in two-dimensional planar arrays in contiguous side-by-side relationship. This so-called “panel clustering” hinders cooling of individual photovoltaic modules in the array and increases the wind pressure on their supports. The lack of effective cooling reduces the power output of individual photovoltaic modules and hence the total power output of the array, while the higher wind pressure necessitates heavier structural supports to mount and use photovoltaic modules outdoors.
What is needed is a solution which addresses the above difficulties.